The Kenobi Legacy: Part one: Reunion
by JediIllusion
Summary: The story of Obi-Wan Kenobi's two children, Rylana and Rylan. R


**Title: The Kenobi Legacy: Part One: ****Reunion******

**Author: jedidanny, Jedi Illusions ( danielle_skywalker_jedi@hotmail.com, Shadowed_Illusions@hotmail.com )  
Genre: Romance, action-adventure, alternate universe  
Rating: PG**

**Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has not only a daughter . . . but a son as well. This is the story of how he was reunited with them and the beginning of their adventures. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars doesn't belong to me. The character Obi-Wan Kenobi doesn't belong to me, nor does the last name Kenobi. The rest of the characters were created by me. In no way am I making any money. **

**Author's Note: Ok, I thought I wasn't sure about when it takes place, but now I am. The prologue takes place about sixteen years before A ****New Hope****, and the rest of it takes place a few months before A ****New Hope**. So depending on how old Obi-Wan was when he died, take away sixteen years…I think. There might be a possible appearance of Darth Vader.  ****

**This is the first of possibly three stories. I'm thinking that the next will be called Betrayal…or something like Dwindle In the Dark Side…I'm not sure…and then I had an idea for the third one but I lost it…Oh well. Just read! ^_^ **

**Cast of Characters**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi- Human male Jedi Master**

**Lianna Kenobi-Human female Jedi Master**

**Rylana Anne Kenobi- Human female untrained Force sensitive**

**Rylan Kenobi- Human male untrained Force sensitive**

**Lord Darkblayde- (Assumed) Human male Sith Lord/Master**

**Grayson Tyranus- Human male Sith Apprentice**

**                                                                                    _Prologue_**

**_                                                                                    Sixteen Years Earlier_**

****

**_            Obi-Wan Kenobi looked down into the blue eyes of his newborn daughter he held in his arms, tears coming to his own as he watched her play with his hand. He looked up at his wife, Lianna, to see that she, too, was close to tears._**

**_            Their marriage had been in secret, yet was very much against everything they had been taught about the Jedi ways and the Jedi code: Jedi were not allowed to love. But not all Jedi were lucky enough to be impregnated with a child . . . Like Anakin's mother had been. _**

**_            He blinked his blue eyes, not wanting to think about that right now, knowing that he couldn't. He couldn't allow his thoughts to focus on the past._**

**_            Lianna smiled at him, a look of love in her beautiful hazel eyes, "Look at what we've brought into the world," she said softly._**

**_            Smiling, Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, still holding his baby daughter in his arms. Lianna laid in her bed holding their son, Rylan, who was asleep._**

**_            "They're beautiful. They'll be very powerful Jedi," he said._**

**_            Lianna gave him a look. She knew that he had grown up learning that the Force and the Jedi around and within him were what were important, as well as the well being of the galaxy, and he wasn't used to talking about things other than the Jedi. _**

**_            Obi-Wan, who's nick name was Ben, chuckled and leaned over to kiss her quickly on the lips, "I'm sorry, love. Forgive me?"_**

**_            "Mmm, yes, but only because you're such a great kisser," she teased._**

**_            He raised an eyebrow, "And what if I wasn't such a good kisser?"_**

**_            She raised an eyebrow and gave him a look which said she didn't have to answer that question._**

**_            He laughed, "Point taken."_**

**_            "So, what are we naming these two bundles of joy?"_**

**_            He looked back down at his daughter for a moment, than looked back up at her, "Rylana Anne and Rylan?"_**

**_            She smiled, "Sure."_**

**_            Ben leaned down and kissed Rylana on the forehead, "Rylana and Rylan it is, then."_**

****

****

****

****


End file.
